geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix the Cat: Asphyxiation
You know how old retro cartoons effected the population in today's youth, like making new games such as, Bendy and The Ink Machine, or Cuphead? Well, there was an incident about an unaired episode of 1954's Felix the Cat. It aired an episode that few had ever seen. It was supposed to air a re-run of episode 12, "Detective Thinking Hat", but instead, they accidently aired the lost episode titled, "Asphyxiation", weird being that in this lost episode, there wasn't any choking or suffocation in it. Everyone, including children under age, saw the episode and reported the police about their children crying and saying, "Felix is going to kill mommy and daddy!" after viewing it. The show's creator, Joe Oriolo, said to the public that the episode wasn't supposed to air at all, and it was all an accident. The episode was created by serial killer, "Richard Ramirez", who was labeled by people around the world as, "The Night Stalker". The show's cast members were doing the voices as the main characters, but the audio and the episode itself was too grainy and all over each other, making the episode too badly done to be watchable. There were a slew of static noise or blurry visions to make out what the episode was showing you, so you'd never know what the characters were doing sometimes. The episode started with Felix walking down a dirt road with his magic bag. But there was no audio, except with a low, distorted humming noise in the background. There was faint static enveloping the screen, so you can barely see Felix walking for about six minutes. The humming sounded like some sort of hair dryer bellowing through your TV or computer speakers. The animation in this episode was very formulaic, even though it looks exactly the same as any of the episodes, it's still too hard to make out. The music was then replaced with a loud banging, and gurgled yelling can be heard over the sounds of a hurricane in the distance. Then the scene goes to static to reveal The Professor writing something with a shocked expression on his face. The sound replaced with the sound of a washing machine mixed with a constant droning noise. The Professor then stops, and we saw what he wrote, "Whatever it is... It's now after you!" It cuts to The Professor grabbing a gun, and attempting to shoot himself in the head before cutting to black. It stays black for a minute before hearing a man whispering something before it cuts to Poindexter creeping over to something, looking back over his shoulders with a frightened look on his face. We see him grabbing an assault rifle and pointed the gun at whatever horrors where about to get him. He wiped his glasses and waited for 'The Monster' to arrive. It then cuts to a static image of a pet cemetery and a split second image of a black cat eating a rotting pumpkin. It cuts to Rock Bottom poisoning himself by eating dog food laired with snake venom. It then cuts back to Poindexter with the assault rifle, he somehow sees whatever is hunting him down and fires at the darkness. But he misses... Two, blood-shot, lizard-like eyes peered through the darkness, and it was Felix. Felix, with a Cheshire Cat-like smile on his face, creeps over to Poindexter like a crooked spider, his magic bag in his teeth. But Poindexter just continues to fire the assault rifle at the demented cat. Felix appears behind Poindexter and uses his magic bag to grow sharp teeth and puts the bag over Poindexter's head, and the bag bites his head off with one, clean, bite. Blood was all over the floor, and we could see a piece of the spinal cord sticking out of the stump of Poindexter's neck. Later on we see Felix giving the magic bag to Master Cylinder, who opens the bag to see Poindexter's severed head inside. He jumps in fright, comedically malfunctions and collapses. Vavoom having sown his mouth shut, General Clang being tied to a rocket and flied towards the sun. And the scene ends with Felix relaxing in Hell, with white text reading, "Whenever you get in a fix, you won't get to reach into your bag of tricks." Then the end credits rolled with the song, "Zombie" by The Cranberries playing. And the next program began on the spot. Now the lost episode is now in the DreamWorks Animation vault where it remained lost to this day. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Knives Category:Gun Category:Explosion Category:What did I just read Category:Suggested Reading Category:Suicide Category:Cartoon Cats Category:Hell Category:Static Category:Unintenional Trollpasta